


Flight.

by JenJo



Series: 12 Days of SteveTony [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJo/pseuds/JenJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'12 Days of SteveTony' from Dailysuperhusbands on Tumblr.<br/>Day 5: Flight.</p>
<p>Some flying happens, some declarations, some accidents...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight.

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Day 4, and before Day 3.  
> AKA, how the pair ended up in hospital.

"Flight suit?" Tony shook his head. "Why would you need a flight suit?"  
"Because you're always wearing one."  
Tony, who had been facing away from Steve and working on the suit, turned to face Steve, who was sitting on a near by desk.  
"No I don't."  
"You do."  
Tony tilted his head to the side, in what Steve referred to as his 'thinking' pose. "I really don't."  
Steve sighed. "Tony, I've seen you wearing it."  
Tony blinked, before smiling. "Oh, that." He laughed a little. "That isn't a flight suit." He smiled at Steve, before going back to the suit.  
"Then what is it?" Steve stood up and walked over next to Tony, arms crossed over his chest. "And if it's not a flight suit, then why do you wear it all the time?"  
Tony, having finished making modifications on the suit, turned to face Steve.   
"Use your imagine," he said, with accompanying eye wriggles.   
Steve blinked slowly, before responding. "Really?"  
"Yep."  
"No practical purpose for wearing it?"  
"Well, it got you to notice me, didn't it?"  
"You created a flight suit to wear for the sole purpose of having me look at you?"  
"It worked."  
"Tony," Steve reached out to hold Tony's face, and looked into his eyes. "I was looking at you long before you started wearing that suit."  
"But you didn't say anything!"  
Steve gave a small smile, before letting go. "Didn't you say something about going flying?"  
Tony shook his head. "Don't think that that discussion is over, Rogers. I see what you're doing."  
Steve shrugged.   
"Fine." Tony gestured to the open armour. "Hop in."  
"Just like this?" Steve stepped inside the armour, and it closed up around him, leaving the face plate open.  
Tony nodded. "Yup, just like that." He walked around Steve, nodding appreciatively. "You know, it's a good look on you."  
Steve looked down at his hands, testing out the joints. "It's heavier than I thought it would be." He looked up at Tony, and smiled. "You are stronger than people think."  
Tony rolled his eyes. "I thought that you would have known that by now. Hold out the arms."  
Steve did so; Tony pressed a couple of plates.   
"Okay. No weapons, so don't worry about accidentally shooting someone. Jets only, and their power will be controlled by JARVIS. You control where you fly. Okay?"  
Steve gave Tony a smile. "Okay."   
"Alright J, open the roof."  
The roof opened, showing a clear night sky.  
The face plate fell closed over Steve's face, and he took off, flying out of the roof.  
"Catch me if you can," Steve's voice came through the garage's speakers. Tony shook his head.  
"Really Rogers?" he muttered to himself, before gesturing with his hands to call another suit to him. Within seconds, Tony was suited up and flying after Steve.  
"J, close the roof please."   
[DONE.]  
"Thanks. Open up a channel with Steve." Tony heard the familiar click, and waited until he had caught up to Steve. He flew underneath him. "I thought that we would be flying together, you know. Not you flying off."  
"This is amazing," Tony could practically hear the joy in Steve's voice. "It really is. No wonder you love flying so much. Now, didn't you say something about stargazing?"  
"Right, follow me."  
Tony took the lead, and led them to a mountain top away from the city. Once landed, Steve stepped out of the suit, rolling his shoulders. Tony landed next to him, and took off his helmet.  
"Not getting out of the suit? Should I be jealous?"  
Tony dropped the helmet to the ground. "Maybe. Unfortunately, the suit won't disengage. Admittedly, this is a newer suit, maybe I shouldn't have used it. But someone took my usual suit."  
Steve smiled. "You let me."  
"Excuses, excuses," Tony muttered with a smile, laying down on the ground. "Come on, check out the stars."  
Steve lay down next to Tony, and looked up. The sky was clear; they were far enough away from civilisation so as to eliminate all light pollution. There were more stars in the sky than Steve could ever hope to count.   
"The view sure is amazing," Steve said.  
"Bet its not as amazing as my view."  
Steve looked over to Tony, who was looking over at Steve with a smile on his face. Steve leaned up on his elbows, and looked down into Tony's eyes. "You're right. This view is much better."  
Tony sat up, and leaned over so that his lips hovered just in front of Steve's. "Much, much better."  
"You plannin' on talking all night," Steve lowered his voice, lips brushing against Tony's with every word. "Or you plannin' on doing something?"  
"And just what should I be doing?"  
"You're the genius," Steve brought a hand up to hold the back of Tony's head. "What do you think?"  
"Out in the field? This is your area of expertise," Tony also brought up a (gauntlet wearing) hand, placing it on Steve's shoulder. "Take the lead."  
Steve smirked against Tony's lips, before pressing forward for a kiss. Just as Tony began to reciprocate, Steve manoeuvred them, ending up with Tony laying on the ground, and Steve straddling his hips. Tony pulled back and smiled up at Steve.  
"Smooth, Rogers."  
"Hey, I was enjoying that," Steve muttered, before pressing forward again and resuming their kiss.  
"You know," Tony said when they had broken apart for breath, "I like you like this."  
"Like what? Out of breath?" Steve raised an eyebrow, hands on either side of Tony's head to hold him up.  
Tony smiled. "Well, I do like that. But I mean, like this," Tony waved a hand, gesturing at Steve. "On top, taking charge. You don't do it nearly enough."  
Steve sat up, and rolled off of Tony. He lay back down beside him, looking back at the sky.   
Tony blinked in confusion, before leaning up on an elbow in order to look at Steve. "What just happened?"  
Steve put an arm over his eyes. "Nothing."  
"Bull, Steve. What is wrong?"  
Steve lifted his arm, and looked at Tony. "There's a reason I don't do the whole on top in bed thing." He looked at a spot beyond Tony, unable to meet his eyes. "I don't want to hurt you."  
Tony sat up, confusion on his face. "Hurt me?"  
Steve sat up also, but continued to look past Tony. "It won't make sense to you."  
"Try me."  
Steve took a breath before answering. "When we're in bed together, I never stop thinking about how, how I'm stronger than you. If I lose concentration, if I forget myself, I could seriously injure you."  
"Steve," Tony began, but Steve held up a hand. He looked back into Tony's eyes.  
"And if that ever happened, I would never, ever be able to forgive myself. I care too much about you, Tony." Steve looked down at his hands then.  
Tony was silent for a moment, thinking about what Steve had said. "I love you."  
Steve's head snapped up. "What?"  
Tony gave a small laugh. "Yeah, so not many people I have dated have cared about me that much. To care about hurting me? That's huge to me. So, yeah, Steve Rogers," Tony stood up, and pulled Steve up with him, holding his hands. "I love you. And before you ask, no, it isn't just about the sex. But, man, the sex is awesome. Don't doubt that I love you, Steve, not the amazing sex."  
"I'm not sure Tony, you're adjectives about sex are pretty flattering. Enough to make a man jealous."  
"Oh for the love of," Tony muttered, letting go of Steve's hands to pull his face in for another kiss. Steve smiled, wrapping his hands around Tony's waist, resting in the small of his back.  
Where there resided a fail safe button, which would cause the suit to under go a quick five second burst of flight in a randomised pattern, allowing for the wearer to escape a swarm of enemies.   
A button which Tony had forgotten about, until he heard the click.  
"Crap," he muttered against Steve's lips.  
"What?" Steve asked; Tony simply wrapped his arms around Steve's chest, and held on. Unfortunately, the program was also designed to shake off anyone who might have latched on.   
By the end of the program, Steve lay on the ground, a knee slightly bent the wrong way, and an arm clearly bent at an unnatural angle. Tony lay a few metres away, head thumping, right eye closed from swelling, and what felt awfully like a dislocated knee.  
"Ugh," Tony groaned, attempting to sit up before being hit by a wave of nausea. He lay his head back down. "Steve, you alright?"  
Steve was by his side, having crawled over. "No. We need to get to the infirmary."  
"No, no, I'm completely fine."  
"Really Tony? Sit up."  
Tony was smart enough to not move.  
"You may have a point, dear."  
"Could you program the suits to fly us back?"  
"Easy. JARVIS, take us to the infirmary at the tower."  
[AT ONCE, SIR.]  
The helmet flew back to Tony's head. The second suit came and picked up Steve. The two suits flew the injured Avengers back to the tower.  
"Should I be concerned that this was clearly already programmed into the suits?" Steve asked, from his position being cradled against the suit's chest.  
"Is it a point of concern that I am prepared for the worst case scenario?"  
"Maybe."

~~~~~

"You know, before we ended up in here, I was having a great time," Tony said from his infirmary bed, holding an ice pack to his eye. Steve lay in the next bed over.  
"So was I Tony. The stars were nice to look at."  
"Well worth leaving the party early for."  
"It was. Until we discovered the most ridiculous button in existence."  
"What?"  
"Why on earth would you even have a button like that on the outside of your suit? Completely accessible to anyone!"  
"It *is* still an in progress suit, Steve. I haven't finished it yet, clearly it still has a few minor bugs to work on."  
"A few bugs? Tony, that was a bit more serious than a few bugs. You could've died!"  
"Really? Died?"  
"Yes Tony. There are so many things that I want to say to you right now."  
"Well then, say them. We will be spending a bit of time in here, after all.  
"Alright. First of all, what you did was incredibly stupid-"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
